My Earth, My Air
by Calesvol
Summary: What was kept a secret must be told, because the chance will never come again.  TerraxVen, implied AquaxVen.


_Every time I look at you my heart stops. Seeing you smile always brings me inescapable relief. When we lock Keyblades in combat, you break free of your stalwart ambitions as our Keyblades express the same, powerful dream: to become Keyblade Masters. You become swift and uncatchable, like sand drowning down a sluice. Even with a wooden sword, your awesome power never stays its hand. I've always held both admiration and fear for you, Terra. And at the same time I've yearned for your strength so desperately. When I see myself, I see a pathetic boy who takes the longest time to bring even the most base Unversed down. Master Eraqus marvels at your strength, but he's afraid of you. You have so much unquenchable darkness, he's confided in Aqua and I. You could easily overtake us all if you unleashed that terrible power, he mumbles solemnly; and I agree. I saw inkling of fear in those unfathomable eyes of his on that day. _

_Do you remember that day I acted rashly, Terra? I goaded Aqua into battling each other, making her trust my lie that we were equals; I could fare well against her, I thought stupidly. I asked her to fight me at her fullest power, the graceful mage and swiftest spell caster that she is, provoking her to be relentless. I assured her that we were well matched; I deceived her and you, my best friends and fiercest rivals who care so deeply for me. We battled long and hard, my façade of strength fading fast to the point of exhaustion. When that final, explosively finishing move that could've destroyed me. Before she could mete out that final attack upon me, that I so rightly deserved, you halted her attack like it was nothing. Thunder clouds rolled across your eyes as I explained my lie, Aqua's icy silence freezing the air as I spoke. _

'_You don't need to try so hard to be like us; hone yourself into your own kind of master,' you'd said, a kind smile on your face, eyes still cast in dangerous shadow. Aqua had stood silently by, her quietness unsettling. She could sense the darkness welling up within you, Terra. _

_Something awoke within me that day that completely changed the way I thought of you both. I was no longer your equal; I was far below the aim you had reached long ago. _

_Aqua's a gifted mage and considerably swifter than I am. She can conjure up any spell and moves like a summer breeze. Terra, you're indisputably powerful and can glide like any wind. What is there left to fill? I feel sometimes that I have no place here. _

Ventus sat up in his bed, knees curled to his chin, wrapped and secured in place by his arms. A blanket was pulled over his shoulders, trying to avoid the moon's pallid, taunting rays of light. The moon and the innocent jewels of the stars could be seen through the large picture window, which was swung open a ways to let in a slight, warm breeze. Ventus looked at the thick books sprawled before him, all of which were inundated with diagrams and battle tactics penned by illustrious authors such as the former Master Yen Sid and Master Xehanort. Ven, as Terra had first nicknamed him, let his eyes pointlessly rove between the pasty silhouettes demonstrating advanced Keyblade techniques as well as an endless array of columns of ramrod straight, microscopic text. The moonlight provided ample opportunity to study, which he'd been doing for hours since the impulse to do so impelled him hours ago, fueled by frustration and a madness to do better. With the wooden Keyblade held in his trademark reverse grip, Ven silently mimicked the advanced moved to the best of his ability.

Excited by his progress, Ven leapt from his bed and snuck into his usual clothing and various armor pieces, wooden Keyblade in hand and thick tome tucked beneath his arm. Heedless of any disturbances he could be causing, Ven leapt from the two-story window adroitfully and to the ground, footfalls tapping loudly in the smooth-stoned courtyard. He didn't know that one person had heard him.

He ran with a renewed vigor to the summit where he and his friends often frequented, knowing detection would be less if he trained here. Busily, he set up a few resilient-looking dummies that he'd hidden a long time ago for nights such as these. They were armed with wooden blades and metal shields, able to divide into different seconds for counterattack opportunities. There were a few large balls perfect for practicing ground and aerial attacks upon.

Ven flipped the volume open to a bookmarked page with an especially detailed move that was supposed to be restricted to Masters only. Ven disregarded the warning with an elated smile, amped for such a challenge.

He practiced the motions on the round first, skipping through the many flips and spinning circles necessary to achieve it, among other things. He began by conducting his Keyblade in a series of complex loops and twirls, lifting a leg to hover in the air as the weapon twirled around his grounded leg. He leapt once and let in spin once around him, gathering his body into a tight ball and spinning once like a human pinwheel.

Laughing enthusiastically, all frustration gone, he repeated the previous move with near-perfect repetition on the wooden adversary before him, it _thwanging _back and forth in weak defeat. Turning to the large spheres waiting behind him, Ven poised himself. A blow from his Keyblade sent it rocketing into the air, an aerial onslaught beginning.

He began casting several round of aero in a ring, spinning gyros shaped like mini tornadoes, the air spouts all within jumping distance. He pummeled one of the balls into a waiting gyro directly beneath him, Ven now true to his name and airborne, the ball escalating to greet him swiftly. Ven began the twirling buffet of attacks on the ball, Keyblade arcing, dipping and swirling to form graceful and complex movements. As the Keyblade danced around him in artful displays, butterfly patterns beat the ball with the speed of a hummingbird, defeating it with lofty ambition.

Ven sent the second ball into the fray, encouraging it with a gust of wind from his Keyblade. Balancing blows with tempered dexterity, each blow was brought down with growing confidence. He leapt from gyro to gyro, not once touching the ground. Like flights of fancy, he darted from spout to spout, an explosion of hits raining down upon the defenseless targets. Being indicators that gauged the severity of the attacks wrought upon the balls, each flared a brilliant red, securing the deadly success of the attack.

Never one to back down, Ven prioritized himself to complete the elaborate attack. Regaining himself in the upward torrent of air, he sent another volley of blows simultaneously at the balls. The Keyblade removed itself from his hand and began fighting of magical accord; it was something the technique called for. Ven was both unsettled and amazed by this, for the earlier rehearsal was nothing like this. The Keyblade danced and flitted with remarkable alacrity, the hot red of the targets indicating their limit. Ven let the airy gyros dissipate into small whorls of breezes, then nothing.

Ven, breath short and perspiring, collapsed to the edge of the pool of water nearby. Glowing in the pride of his accomplishment, the water refreshed him further as he splashed it upon his flushed face, droplets clinging to his spiky tresses of blonde hair. His breathing was relaxed, night breeze now cool.

"Didn't Master Eraqus tell you that advanced moved are forbidden?" a familiar voice chastised. Ven's heart was caught in this throat, and it seemed his heart was resigned from beating altogether.

Gathering a defiant courage, Ven rebutted, "Well, as a Keyblade Master-in-training, we're encouraged to explore new paths to lead us to inner-knowing."

Brunette, messy spikes were jutting from the older boy's head, some plastered to the nape of his neck. A frown and disapproving eyes were set into an extremely handsome face. Muscled arms were folded in distaste, defense tense and rigid. Ven avoided even glancing at Terra's electrifying blue eyes.

"That's something only Masters can do. Our Master knows what's best for each of us, Ven," Terra replied firmly, face almost always a practice in discipline. Ven made room for his best friend, the older boy plopping down with a sigh uncharacteristic of the exacting warrior he was.

"Terra, are you mad at me?" Ven asked unexpectedly, sending his gaze among the lofty stars above, at the precipice now, at the stream burbling lively nearby.

"No, I'd do the same," Terra confessed, looking at Ven. "But I just worry that you may push yourself too hard and too far…especially when exploring untracked reserves of power. I've done it countless times before."

Terra descended into an uncomfortable pal of silence, unable to face his true feelings. Tomorrow was the Mark of Mastery exam and Terra felt an unsettling and ominous feeling regarding that day.

"Ven…how do you feel about me?" came Terra's unexpected question. Ventus started badly, swallowing his nervousness. The tension between them was now heady with unspoken words and charged emotion. Ven couldn't shut himself up.

"I-I don't see you as just a-a friend or mentor." So far, he was in relatively safe waters, but deeper depths were but an inch away. Ven stood up, fingers curling and gripping around a nearby lamppost. Terra stood as well, an unbelievable nervousness tightening his body.

"A-And not just as a bother, either…" Ven dared, averting his eyes from Terra's. It was a throwback to Aqua'a comment about them earlier that night. _What am I saying? _Ven's subconscious demanded.

He couldn't say those forbidden three words.

"Unless you know, I don't want to ruin our friendship," Ven said softly, plainly, painfully. He tried smothering down his butterfly-jittered feelings to upkeep some kind of fortress around his emotional vulnerability.

"Ven' I do know." Terra's voice broke the uncertain silence, soft and vulnerable. Ven stood dumbstruck, unable to move as a hand gently rested upon his shoulder, a gesture he'd grown accustomed to over the years.

Memories swept through Ven's mind: _**Terra, gifting Ven his precious wooden sword to the younger boy, who takes it; unfamiliar feelings bubble throughout his being. ***_**Flash* **_**Ven and Terra are at a place near Radiant Garden, fending off a horde of Unversed. Terra is struck down for only a moment, but defending his friend fills Ven with purpose to continue the fight. ***_**Flash* **_**Ven and Terra defeat an enormous Unversed. Ven always felt stronger fighting alongside Terra. ***_**Flash* **_**Guilty feelings for Terra fill his days with endless unease. He couldn't deny his feelings any longer.**_

Ven whirled around, embracing Terra tightly, afraid of letting go. His is here _now _and tomorrow was uncertain; he had to confess.

"Terra, I love you. I don't see you as just as just a friend and a rival. I want to be something more to you…" Ven almost whispered into Terra's shirt, months of stifled emotion awkwardly stumbling through. The warmth of Terra's body—his earthly scent—made him feel safe and at home. Terra was his home.

Terra's arms closed in around the smaller boy, his small and lithe body. "Same here, Ven. I see you the way you see me." Terra sighed, resting his head to the side of Ven's. The enjoyment of the other's presence didn't remain for very long.

Terra removed Ven from his embrace, stooping downwards to snatch a giddy and preemptive kiss from his best friend, sweet and full on the lips. A sugar-rush of feeling flooded inside of Ven, the younger boy laughing when they pulled apart, basking in the sweetness of the moment. Ven skipped for joy to the fighting rings dangling from their gold chains, summoning his Keyblade. He was so happy he couldn't think straight, unleashing a giddy salvo of attacks on the now dizzily spinning rings.

"Ven," came the amused call of Terra's voice, adoring how cute Ven was. Ven continued to jump and dance with the wind, enamored with delight.

One of the rings came precariously close to hurting Ven, shocking Terra to impetus, he leaping out, intending to push Ven aside. Ven, instead, was bulldozed down by his huskier friend, the small boy rammed into the ground.

"Terra—!" Ven realized that Terra was sprawled on top of him, causing Ven's face to erupt in darkening shades of dark pink. Terra hurriedly pushed himself on all fours and then to his feet, offering a hand to Ven, failing to hide an engulfing blush. Not to mention a rather offhanded, wily smirk.

"You did that on purpose." Ven glowered at Terra, its effect softened by an adorable pout and blush.

"You'd rather be mulled over by those large rings?" Terra asked, an eyebrow quirking upwards. Ven stood up, trying to walk off his embarrassment. When Ven didn't reply, Terra strode over to Ven and suddenly scooped up the young boy in his arms, eliciting a squeak from Ventus. Smugly he leapt over the steep rise, cliff sides on either side sheltering them in their lee.

"We've just gotten to this point in our relationship; you're not going anywhere," Terra whispered in Ven's ear, the young boy unable to speak as it is.

Head hung low in embarrassment, it wasn't until they reached the summit did Terra, with a bit of reluctance, let Ven to the ground. He ran a distance from Terra, pacing in circles.

When Terra had lifted him, his muscles hadn't bulged at all! Ven took this as a major dent to his boyish pride, wondering in comic horror is he was _that _scrawny. Okay, maybe Terra was nineteen to his fifteen, but seventeen year old Aqua was even heavier than he was, even though she was taller… The math going on in his head drained Ventus, Terra taking it with amusement. His friend was one of the most interesting people he'd known.

Ven, defeated, relinquished himself to their usual place over the precipice, dangling his legs over the cusp between flat ground and a merciless fall. The boy studied the billions of worlds— the stars—blinking like countless gems set in black velvet. Terra sat besides Ven, reveling in the rich tapestry of the night sky. The silence between them lasted for only a moment.

"Ven, what has Master Eraqus been saying to you about me?"

Ven turned, surprised, face reluctant to relax. He lowered his head and eyes, pained as to how he'd word it without hurting his best friend. "Master Eraqus, even Aqua, are afraid of your power. They're afraid of your immanent darkness," Ven said softly, daring to take one of Terra's hands to hold it in comfort, a small gesture of love. It felt warm and strong to him; to Terra, Ven's hand was soft and small. Terra reciprocated the gesture, clasping Ven's in a sheltering grasp.

"What about you, Ven? Do you feel the same?" Terra asked, searching Ven's oceanic blue eyes.

Ven looked away for a moment, sending his gaze among the stars. "You gave me your precious wooden Keyblade not very long ago, Terra. It's like the bond that keeps us together; I'll never abandon you, ever. Nothing can ever get in the way of that," Ven promised, hugging Terra lovingly.

"Ven, what will happen tomorrow? I feel like something terrible is going to happen," Terra said quietly upon release. Ven considered what to say for only a moment.

"Let's just take things one day at a time, Terra. Nothing has happened yet, so let's not worry about it. You're probably just nervous. Who wouldn't be?" Ven's eyes glittered beautifully in the starlight, brimming with optimism. Terra couldn't help but break into a smile.

"You're right. Ven, I wish I was more like you."

At this, Ven's face deepened into a blush. Terra smiled yet again, filled even more with relief. Both turned their attentions to the sea of stars, loving the other's company, heedless of what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Terra gently shut the door to Ven's room after wishing him a sweet good night. He walked quietly down the halls, heading in the direction of his room.

"You told him, didn't you?" a soft, feminine voice said in the darkness. Terra turned to see Aqua walking towards him as smooth and silent as her name.

"He confessed to me first. I had no reasons to hold back," Terra responded coolly.

"You know, I like him the same way you do, Terra." Aqua's eyes flared like water freezing into ice.

"I'm sorry, Aqua, but it seems Ven has already decided."

"I love him, Terra! I want to protect him just as much as you do! Your darkness is something you have a hard time keeping in check. I'm worried about both of you."

Terra grits his teeth and clenched his fists in anger, but restrained himself. "I'm sorry, Aqua. You're a very dear friend to me. Maybe you're right; maybe my darkness will someday overwhelm me. But until that day comes, I will do everything to protect Ven." Terra pulled the Wayfinder charm from his pocket. "I promise I'll protect this connection all three of us share, too."

"I'm sorry if my feelings towards Ven strain our relationship, Aqua. But, above all else, you two are my best friends that I care for more than anything in the worlds."

Aqua could only sigh. "You're right, Terra." She took out her own Wayfinder, holding it close. "Our connection is unbreakable. Our personal feelings can never change that."

Terra smiled, remembering how Aqua had given them these beautiful charms earlier that night. Instantly, he felt a deeper affinity towards both of his best friends, especially now more than ever.

Both friends smiled, feeling a warm bridge between them, including Ventus's essence pulling them, despite his not being there among them. Aqua and Terra said a final good-night, each going to their respective rooms.

All three couldn't help but tomorrow was going to be a day full of dread; the day that their connection would be cut in twain.

.END.


End file.
